Loss and Gain
by Of Darkest Minds
Summary: Morelli lives up to his genes, putting a vulnerable Stephanie at risk. VERY DARK, VERY UNFRIENDLY TO MORELLI, BUT HAS A HAPPY ENDING.
1. Loss and gain

"Here, these should help with the morning sickness." My mother said, placing a plate of salted crackers in front of me. "I used to eat them when I was pregnant with you and your sister."

I offered her a small smile before picking one up. "Thanks."

She let me finished eating before asking, "What's the matter with Joseph? I thought he was eager to be a father."

"I don't know." I sighed. "He just doesn't believe that the baby is his. It's the same tantrum over and over; _how do I know it's not Manoso's kid?!_ "

Mom raised an eyebrow and grimaced. "And you are positive that the baby _is_ Joseph's?"

I nodded. "Definitely. Ranger was in Puerto Rico for 4 months by the time I was 3 months pregnant and Joe knows that. We've got the sonograms to prove it." I ate another cracker. "I thought Joe would be thrilled. I was half expecting him to drop to one knee and propose to me on the spot…or at least have me move in with him."

I leant back in my chair and blew out a puff of air. "Ranger has been more excited about the baby than he has…Well, in comparison anyway."

Mom pressed her lips together. Even though she wasn't exactly head over heels when I told her I was pregnant, she knew I was eager to marry and start a family with Morelli. His lack of commitment and paranoia saved me from her constant nagging that Valerie endured with Albert after she had Baby Lisa.

She changed the subject. "How are you managing to keep up the rent for your apartment?" She glanced down at my stomach. "You can't still be working… are you?"

"I've still got my job at Rangeman, Ranger's security company."

"What do you do at… _Rangeman_?"

I had to smile at that. It was the first time mom had asked me about my job. "I do searches for high bonded FTAs through a database. It's nothing like I do at Vinnie's." I rub my swollen stomach. "Not like I can do any of that now anyway."

"So you don't do anything… _Risky_?" Mom asked, looking as though she was itching to do the sign of the cross.

I shook my head. "No. It's the safest job I've ever had. Only employees and clients can get inside the building. _And no one can shoot me."_

"Are you treated right? I know there is a lot of commotion about pregnant women working."

I laughed. "Yeah, Mom, the guys act like a bunch of big brothers and they keep fussing over me. They'd carry me everywhere if I let them."

Mom smiled but it faded into a thin line. "What are we going to do about Joseph? Are you going to wait until the baby is born to prove it is his child?"

I shrugged lightly. "I was thinking about it, but I found out what the baby is going to be yesterday and I thought about going over to his place tonight and to tell him." I looked at the plate of crackers. "I meant to tell you this earlier; Joe has started to act like his dad lately… _a lot._ "

Mom blinked at me. "What do you mean by that?" Her eyes went wide with rage. " _Is he hurting you?! Because if he is-"_

" _No._ He hasn't laid a finger on me, but…he's been a lot more bad-tempered and he's been drinking more than he usually does. He sometimes goes through an entire pack of beer in one night."

Mom pursed her lips and thought for a while. "Maybe it would be nice for him to know what his child is going to be. What is it?"

I felt my hormones beginning to kick in as my eyes began to brim with tears. "A boy."

I laughed again as Mom's mouth dropped. "Our first grandson!" She squealed, her eyes shining. "Your father is going to be thrilled! I've got to get some blue yarn for knitting."

*

It was a little after 7 when I pulled up on to Morelli's drive. I didn't know what his current mood was but I was hoping it would change to the better when I told him about our baby.

I unlocked the door, tossed my bag on the floor and was greeted by Bob. When he realised I didn't have anything edible on me, he climbed onto the sofa and lay down.

"Joe?" I called for him. "Where are you?"

He wasn't in the living room and he wasn't in the kitchen so I went up the stairs where I heard the toilet flushing.

Morelli came out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt and blue boxer shorts. He stunk of beer.

"Stephanie?" He slurred, blinking rapidly. "Why are you here?" He glanced at my stomach. "You…you ought to be resting…"

I mustered up my best smile. "I didn't get the chance to tell you yesterday. I've got some news about our baby."

His brow furrowed. "What?! _Is it part Cuban?"_ He sneered.

I gave him a common Burg glare. "No. We're going to have a baby boy. Mom's already started knitting."

Nothing.

Not even a smirk.

"Great. Now I suppose you're off to tell Manoso… _or does he already know?!"_

I made a mental eye roll. "Cripes, Joe! You've been pestering me for kids for God-knows how long. Can't you at least _pretend_ to be excited?"

Morelli scowled. "It's hard to be excited when you know your girlfriend has been sleeping around with a Cuban thug!"

I took a deep breath and counted to 10. "For the 100th time, I am carrying _your_ child. I've told you over and over again: Ranger had been in Puerto Rico for _four months_ by the time I was _three months_ pregnant! Why can't you do the math and get that into your head?"

"You go every day to his rent-a-thug corp. How can I be sure you aren't fooling around with the rest of them?"

" _Uh, hello…"_ I gestured to my baby bump. "I _work_ there and since I can't go out catching skips for Vinnie, I have to get an income somehow."

His left eye slanted as he made an empty laugh. " _Income._ Is that what you call it?"

"You know what my job involves, Joe." I said through gritted teeth. "When I first started working for Vinnie, you've wanted me to quit my job and pop out babies. I have a better job now, I'm 8 months pregnant and yet you can't get your head out of your damn ass and be excited about our first baby!"

Pain struck my cheek and my hands instantly went to my face. It came so suddenly that I saw stars. It took me a while to get over the shock before I realised Morelli held up a clenched fist. He stood closer to me and I could smell the beer reeking off his breath.

I lowered my hands from my face, feeling the tears in my eyes. " _You hit me…"_

He only gave a grunt in response.

" _I can't believe you…_ " I whispered, shaking my head. "I thought, from all the men in your family, you were actually the one who didn't fuck up his life. You have a job, a house and even a dog! But it turns out, I was wrong. You're no different from the rest of them. You're just like your god damn father!"

Morelli slapped me across the face hard enough so I stumbled backwards. I just managed to catch the banister to support myself but Morelli raised his leg and sent a powerful kick into my side, sending me tumbling head first down the stairs.

I landed on my side with a hard _thump_ on the floor of the hallway. The wind was knocked out of me but my senses were focused on the growing agony coming from my lower back and area. My leg was bent at an unnatural angle.

I clutched my belly, fearing for my baby, but my breathing ragged as the pain grew and grew, like a giant fist pounding into me over and over again while tearing out screams from my throat.

"JOE!" I screeched towards the stairs, gasping for air but only to waste it on shrieks of pain. "Joe!"

He never answered me.

My whole body started to shake, tears were streaming down my cheeks and I could feel something hot and sticky slithering between my legs. I pushed myself up with as much strength I could gather and crawled towards my bag.

I rummaged around until I found my phone. My hands were trembling but I managed to press the number to the only person I knew who would come to my rescue.

" _Babe."_

" _R-R-Ranger_!" I whimpered, before gasping at the torment. " _R-ranger…h-h-help…m-my baby..._ "

I let out another scream. Bob came galloping into the room but screeched to a halt when he found me on the floor.

I screamed again. Bob whined and howled before beginning to bark furiously. He ran around me before heading into the kitchen where I heard him scraping at the back door.

"Babe!" Ranger's voice came from my phone. "Babe! Where are you?"

I sucked in a breath. " _J-j-joe's h-house-arrrrgh!"_

I dropped the phone and clutched at my belly again, noticing the trail of blood from the foot of the stairs that ended in a pool spouting from between my legs.

I don't know how much time had passed. Bob was still barking and the pain only increased. My energy was fading fast and the little I had left was used to fuel my screams.

Yelling and hammering suddenly came from the front door. "Morelli! What the hell is going on in there?! Morelli!"

" _H-h-help! Arrrrgh_!" I cried. " _Arrrrrgh!"_

The door flung open off its hinges and smacked against the wall, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Morelli's neighbours, Mr and Mrs. Geary, hurried in but froze when they found me on the floor.

"Lord all mighty!" Mrs. Geary gasped, rushing to my side. "Stephanie, what happened?"

My teeth chattered and I shook uncontrollably. " _J-J-J-Joe…st-st-stairs…"_

Bob ran back into the living room and sprinted outside, still barking and howling powerfully.

Mr. Geary rushed up the stairs with amazing speed. By the time he went across the hall way, Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby rushed inside but all stopped in their tracks at the sight of me.

Tank's eyes looked as though they were going to pop from their sockets while the colour drained from Lester's face.

Bobby joined Mrs. Geary at my side as Ranger and I locked eyes despite my panting and whimpering. We broke the eye contact when Mr. Geary came down the stairs.

"He's lying face down on his bed, dead to the world, and he stinks of beer!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Ranger picked up my phone and handed it to him. "Call her family and an ambulance. We'll take it from here."

The old couple nodded and hurried into the kitchen as Ranger kneeled by my head. He carefully sat me up half a foot off the floor so I was resting against his lap. He took my hand in his and held it in a firm grip.

"Tank. Lester." He said. "Cuff Morelli and haul his ass back to Rangeman."

They nodded and made their way up the stairs.

I felt Bobby positon my good leg, just hearing him say that the other one needed a cast. He rolled up my skirt and pulled off my blood soaked panties.

He stared at my lower area, shaking his head before looking up at Ranger with a look of remorse.

He looked back at me. "Bombshell, you need to start pushing now. Remember to breathe."

I took a deep breath and did as he said. I couldn't stop the sobs escaping my throat as the searing pains deepened in my lower back and between my legs.

"Almost there, Steph. Just keep on pushing." Bobby encouraged.

I inhaled a lung full of air and groaned at the tension until I was left gasping again.

"Come on, Babe. You can do this." Ranger encouraged, giving my hand a squeeze.

I sucked air through my teeth before giving it everything I had. My temples felt as though they were going to burst as I let out a final shriek. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I moaned as a relief of release left me limp in Ranger's arms.

Only my panting saved the room from the grave silence. I didn't have to look at either of their faces to know the unimaginable had happened.

Bobby and Ranger looked at each other before looking at me.

" _Stephanie…"_ Bobby whispered with tear filled eyes. " _I'm…I'm so sorry…"_

For a moment I was bracing myself to breakdown and sob my heart out. But I couldn't. An empty, cold void of nothingness began to spread within me.

Footsteps came from the landing above and Tank appeared with a cuffed and unconscious Morelli over his shoulder as Lester followed behind him.

After Tank walked through the front door, I heard Bobby give some instructions to Lester who went into the kitchen to return with a towel and a pair of scissors.

Bob walked back in. He stopped to look at us before letting out a low pitched whine. Lester went up to him, patted his leg and said _C'mon boy_ before leading him out of the house.

A new type of pain began to form in my chest when Bobby placed down the scissors and wrapped a tiny bundle within the cloth. I could tell by the wounded mien he showed that there was no hope to begin with.

" _Let me see him."_ I said, despite the rock hard lump forming in my throat.

Bobby hesitated, but with a quick nod from Ranger, he gently placed my little boy into my arms.

The air suddenly became thick and hard to breathe. The tears finally began to fall when I took in his perfect little grey face and wisps of black hair that curled around his ears and forehead.

" _He looks just like his father…"_ I croaked before violent sobs wracked my body.

Ranger held me tightly to him as I broke down. I didn't hear the ambulance sirens until the paramedics came in, fixed my leg into a brace and lifted me on to the stretcher.

I clutched his arm. " _Don't leave me."_

Ranger nodded slowly and took my hand. "I won't, Babe."

Ranger had been true to his word. We were alone in the room, sitting on the hospital bed. I was wearing a grey hospital gown, my leg wrapped in a cast and Ranger's arm tightly around me as I cried into his chest.

When the ambulance arrived at St. Francis, I thought they might have had to sedate me when I was forced to hand over my little Harry so he could be taken to the morgue. Bobby promised me he'd watch over him as I was wheeled off to get x-rayed. My leg had been broken in 2 places and a large bruise began to form on my hip and on my cheek.

"I named him after my Grandpa Mazur," I sniffed, wiping my eyes with the heel of my hand. "I've always wanted to name my first son after him."

Ranger nodded. "Little Harry will be with his great-grandfather, Babe. He's safe now."

I nodded and sniffed again. A bubble of anger evolved within me as a stream of thoughts revolved in my head. "This whole thing happened because Morelli thought Harry was your son, even though I told him, over and over again, that I was three months pregnant by the time you came back from Puerto Rico…"

Ranger tightened his embrace. "I don't understand it either, Babe. Morelli is an idiot."

I went quiet for a minute before looking up at him, letting fresh tears roll down my cheeks. "Ranger…Am I a terrible person for being glad that Harry will never know or be anywhere near his father?"

He shook his head. "Babe, Morelli refused to believe that Harry was his to begin with even though I was 1500 miles away during the time he was conceived. I don't blame you for thinking that. No child deserves a father like _him._ " He rested his cheek against my crown. "If I had to, I would have been a father to Harry."

I blinked at him. "Really?"

Ranger smiled. "Yeah, without a second thought."

The sound of rushing footsteps caught our attention. My mother appeared at the door to my hospital room. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was streaked with tear stains.

Ranger stood up off the bed as she hurried forward and enveloped me into her arms.

" _Stephanie…I…I…I…"_ Mom let out a shaky breath. I felt her arms harden around me and I peeked upward to see her glowering towards Ranger. " _Where is he?! Mrs Geary has told everyone! The whole Chambersburg knows what he did and I want that bastard to fry!"_

He nodded slowly. "I have him detained in a holding cell at my building. Right now, he's drunk out of his mind."

Ranger looked at me for a heartbeat then back at mom before turning towards the door. I sprung forward out of Mom's arms and grabbed his hand with both of mine.

Our eyes locked again as I felt mine begin to water. " _You said you wouldn't leave me…_ "

He blinked at me in mild surprise as he glanced upward to look at Mom again.

Mom nodded. "It's okay."

Ranger sat back down on the bed with me still clutching his hand.

I looked back up at Mom. "He looks just like him, Mom. _Little Harry…_ "

She mouthed his name. "You named him after your grandfather." Her voice cracked. "Your grandmother would have loved that."

I could feel a mixture of raw emotions stirring in me.

It could have been grief. It could have been hysteria. Whatever it was, it made me shiver in a frenzy as I looked up anxiously at mom before turning to Ranger. _"Tell Mom where you were 9 months ago."_ My breathing started to hitch. _"And how you couldn't possibly be Harry's father…"_

" _Shhh_ , Stephanie, _Shhh."_ Mom held me closely to her. " _Calm down, Honey_. _I believed you from the beginning. I know I asked a lot of questions but I've never doubted you._ " She cradled my head in her hand as she gently rocked me. "Even if little Harry was Joseph's son or not, what he did was unforgivable. It was no excuse to do such a thing and now he's going to pay dearly for it for the rest of his life."

Ranger nodded. "Your mother is right, Babe. Morelli doesn't know what he's lost." I peered at him when he lifted my hand to his lips. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Julie."

I smiled weakly. Mom let go of me as I pulled him closer so I could be in his strong embrace again.

I caught Mom looking goo-goo eyed at us with her hand over her heart. " _Ranger…_ " She said slowly. "Do you have a Christian name?"

"Call me Carlos, please, Mrs Plum." He replied.

Mom's face brightened. " _Carlos,_ would you like to join us for dinner this Sunday? I promise to keep my mother under control."

 _Holy cow…_

 _2 years and 6 months later_

"They're here, Babe." Ranger said, looking out the window. Little Emma was sitting in his arms, clutching her pink and purple teddy bear which matched her cardigan; both knitted by Grandma Plum.

I had just finished wrestling the boys into their blue and yellow sweaters, also made by Granny Plum. Teeny Tiny Pepe didn't put up much of a fight as Leo did.

I picked them both up just as Ranger opened the door. Mom and Grandma Mazur came hurrying in, stopping to kiss Ranger on the cheek, both beaming.

"There are my boys!" Mom cooed, smothering them in kisses. She turned towards Emma. "And my gorgeous girl!"

Ranger handed Emma over to Mom just as my Dad came in, hefting in a bag. He placed it down and grinned at his grandsons. "There they are! Come to Grandpa!" I handed Leo over to him and gave Pepe to Grandma.

"Not more presents," I said looking at the bag while shaking my head. "You've spoiled them enough on their first birthday."

"Nonsense!" Mom said, flipping her wrist. "I did the same with Valerie's girls and there's no reason why I can't do the same for you. Besides, how many people can say they've had triplets?" She placed a gigantic kiss on Emma's cheek, making her squeal in delight.

"Or that they've got 8 great-grandchildren." Grandma said, bouncing Pepe up and down before looking at Ranger. "Your Julie might not be blood related, but I still love having her as great step-granddaughter. It was a real pip seeing her at the triplets' first birthday. She's the image of you too."

Ranger smiled. "It was. She's still ecstatic about being a sister and having another set of grandparents."

"Oh, speaking of Julie, I sent her a pair of slippers I knitted." Mom said. "Let me know if she gets them, won't you? And if they fit her too."

"Of course," Ranger nodded.

"Anyway," Mom handed Emma back to me, picked up the bag and took out a parcel wrapped in pink paper. "It's so nice to start knitting again."

I sat down with Emma on the couch. I opened the parcel with her to find a knitted pink and white striped blanket.

"Oh Mom…" I whispered, tearing up. "It's beautiful."

Mom was glowing. "There's more inside."

I rested the blanket beside me and unfolded it. I breathed in a gasp. "Look Emma!"

I kind of expected all of the baby gifts from my mother to be made of wool, but I was taken back when I found a gorgeous little pink dress covered in frills with a matching bonnet and a pink and blue butterfly stuff toy.

I picked up the butterfly and held it up for Emma who reached out and clasped it in her left hand, holding it close beside her bear.

I rested her against the couch and placed the bonnet on her head. Combined with her black curls around her forehead and big, bright brown eyes, it made her a thousand times more adorable; making me, Mom and Grandma gaze at her in awe.

Ranger took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of her. "My _abuela,_ mother and sisters are going to love this." He grinned.

"Let's not forget about the boys." Dad said, handing Leo to me with a blue parcel before handing a yellow one to grandma and Pepe.

Inside Leo's parcel was a blue and white striped blanket, a light blue play suit with his name embroidered in yellow and a stuffed blue and green elephant.

In Pepe's was a yellow and white striped blanket, a buttercup yellow play suit with his name in blue and a stuffed yellow and orange giraffe.

I handed Leo back to Dad and handed Emma to Mom. "Mom, you spoil these three rotten."

Mom grinned and nodded towards Dad. "Actually, your father bought everything, including the wrapping paper. I just knitted."

I stared at my father who was prone to penny pinching.

He chuckled whilst shaking his head. "I only spend money when I'm happy- and I've been doing backflips since your wedding." He patted Ranger on the shoulder. "I finally have a great son-in-law who isn't a jackass or looks like the Pillsbury Dough Boy, another beautiful granddaughter and 2 incredibly handsome grandsons- who are the image of me."

"Ha!" Grandma laughed. "You wish!"


	2. The day after the incident

**So a lot of you wanted to know what happened to Morelli. Since you asked nicely, I added a chapter this time from Ranger's point of view.**

* * *

I waited until my Babe had fallen asleep.

It took several hours for her to calm down, even after she was given powerful painkillers for her broken leg.

It tore at my soul to see her in such distress. I had broken my legs countless times when I was in the army or catching FTAs and I knew how painful that was. But I couldn't imagine the agony she went through, both physically and emotionally, after giving birth to a baby only for him to be born sleeping- all because of his jealous father.

I pushed the curls away from her forehead and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'll be back, Babe." I whispered.

Bobby met me by the hospital entrance. He had a brown envelope in his hand.

"Are they finished with him- with Harry?" I asked.

He nodded solemnly. "There wasn't a dry eye in the morgue." He sighed before handing the envelope to me. "I'm guessing you're about to head back to Rangeman and beat the asshole into a pulp. You might want to show him these so he knows little Harry _was_ his son. If he still thinks Harry was yours, give him a good kick in the head for me."

The thought made me smile as I nodded my promise. I made my way towards the door but I stopped to look over my shoulder at him. "Watch over her while I'm gone."

"Of course I will."

It was early in the morning as I drove to my building. The clock in my car told me it was nearing 5am. The son-of-a-bitch would be sober by now. _Hungover-_ but sober enough to comprehend the situation.

The urge to have my hands around his neck increased by the second and was fuelled by the memories…

When I answered the phone to hear my Babe screaming in pain, when I found her sprawled at the bottom of the staircase lying in a pool of blood, and when she broke down after holding her baby boy for the first and final time.

Tank was waiting for me after I parked the Porsche in my regular spot. I could see the hate in his eyes and feel the angry vibes radiate of off him as he walked with me inside the building.

"I saved you a place in line." He growled. "There's a queue forming to beat the shit of him."

I looked up at him as we waited for the elevator. "How big?"

" _Santos, Hector, Bones, Brett, Cal, Hal…_ " He counted each one off his fingers. " _Binky, Ram and Ella._ "

"Is that all?" I smirked.

"Oh, there was more." Tank smiled. "But they decided the scumbag wasn't worth falling behind on their work to waste their energy on him."

"I would have made acceptations."

He made a sound that was something between a grunt and a chuckle as we stepped out of the elevator.

Tank led me to the cell holding Morelli. I could have found it myself thanks to the angry mob waiting by the door.

My men were leaning against the wall and sitting on the floor, but Ella was pacing back and forth with her fists clench. Even at the far end of the room, I could see the rage burning in her eyes as she looked up at us.

"Where the hell have you been, Carlos?!" She seethed. "I've been waiting too long to make sure the bastard doesn't spawn again!"

Santos pushed himself off the wall. " _Por qué no conseguir uno de los amigos de Héctor para ayudar?_ "

" _Si_." Hector grinned, nodding slowly.

As much as the idea appealed to me, I didn't want to risk a good man's health.

I shook my head. "Do we really want any of Hector's friends catching anything from _him_?"

Everyone looked at each other, but shook their heads, agreeing that it wasn't worth it.

I went up to the cell door. "I won't be long."

I stepped inside to find Morelli slouched on the bed, his back against the wall. He looked like hell; his hair was a matted mess, he was unshaven and his eyes were bloodshot.

"I knew you'd be behind this." He slurred, looking at me with lazy eyes. "Why the hell am I here?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't remember?"

He blinked but thought for a moment. "Stephanie came over…We had a…a…some sort of disagreement…we were talking about the kid…She said something about me and my father…Now, I'm here."

"So you don't remember kicking Stephanie down the stairs, breaking her leg and killing your unborn son?"

Morelli stared at me. "…What?"

I slowly shook my head as I felt my blood begin to boil. " _You kicked her down the fucking stairs and killed your own child._ "

He went very still as his mouth hung open. I didn't wait for him to explain himself.

"You _knew_ I was in a different country during the time your son was conceived _,_ but for some reason, you just couldn't get that into your thick head."

I opened the envelope and pulled out the contents: several photos of poor baby Harry.

I shoved them into his hands. "Are you convinced now that he was never my child to begin with?"

Morelli looked at them for a long moment before looking up at me, glaring. "What does this prove? Okay, the kid was Caucasian- _not Latin_. That doesn't prove he was _mine_. How do I know he wasn't one of your rent-a-thugs she _works with?_ "

That did it.

I grabbed the bastard by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Knowing it would have done no favours for his hangover gave me a strong surge of satisfaction as the papers flew around the cell.

"What is it going to take to get through to you?!" I roared. "Stephanie has been nothing but faithful to you. I even kept my distance to make it easier for her."

"I find that hard to believe…" He grunted.

I gripped harder, making him gasp. "I won't deny it, I was heartbroken to find out she was pregnant when I came back from Puerto Rico because I thought I lost her- _for good_. But, at the same time, _I was_ happy because I thought you finally gave her what I couldn't!"

I let go of him and he collapsed to the floor. I shook my head in disgust. "You could have lost both her _and_ your son. _You could have killed her._ "

One paper caught my eye. I picked it up and examined it as Morelli slowly crawled back towards the bed.

I smiled when I realised they were DNA results: _exact match from the father- Joseph Antony Morelli_.

I'd have to give Bobby both a raise _and_ a bonus.

" _Look at this_." I snapped, shoving the paper at him.

Morelli looked at it, blinking several times until the comprehension finally sunk in. He let the paper fall from his hands and stared blankly ahead of him.

After a minute, he looked up and squinted at me. "I suppose this means she's all yours, now that she'll never want to see me again." A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Don't expect her parents to approve of you."

I grinned. "Actually, _Helen_ invited me over for Sunday Dinner. And if I were you, I'd stay at least a hundred feet away from her."

The smirk disappeared. Morelli leapt to his feet with his fists clenched. "You're just saying that to piss me off! Everyone in the Burg thinks you're a thug!"

I folded my arms. "If you must know, when she saw how much Stephanie and I cared for each other, she realised she had been pushing her to the wrong man. And by the way, the whole Chambersburg knows what you've done, so you might want to consider moving if you want to keep your ass attached to the rest of you."

I let out a sigh as I shook my head. "You don't know what you've lost, Morelli. You could have been married to Stephanie, the best thing that has ever happened to you- _and_ _me_ \- and finally start a family. But now, you've lost all of that."

I sent a fist into his stomach. He grunted loudly and doubled over. " _That's for Stephanie._ " I growled before sending a punch into his jaw, throwing his head to the side. " _And that's for Harry._ "

Satisfied, I turned towards the door.

" _Who the fuck is Harry?!"_ Morelli wheezed.

I ignored him. He'd figured it out- probably.

My men and Ella looked up at me as I stepped out the cell. I could tell they were getting impatient.

"You've all got 5 minutes each." I smiled and gestured towards the door. "Ladies first, Ella. Santos, go in with her."

" _I don't need protecting_." Ella hissed.

"I know."

It was 10am when I woke up.

I got out of bed, showered and shaved then dressed in a black button down shirt and a pair of black jeans. I remembered how much my Babe loved my Bulgari shower gel so I applied the cologne that was by the same brand.

I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed down to the garage to my Porsche. After roaring the engine to life, I drove halfway to St. Francis before stopping at the bakery to buy a dozen Boston creams.

"Ranger? Ranger!" I froze. I knew that voice. "Ranger, what you doing here?"

I turned to face Tank's ex. "Hello Lula."

Defying the laws of physics, she rushed over to me in 5 inch heels. I tried not to stare at the bulging cleavage ready to pop out of her mustard yellow tank top.

" _Is it true_?" She asked in a rush. "About Stephanie being in the hospital and her poor baby?"

I made a single nod. "How much do you know?"

"Connie just told me that her friend's sister told her that… _Urgh_ …She told me Morelli pushed her down the stairs and she ended up having a miscarriage!" She looked on the brink of tears. "I couldn't believe my ears! I was so shocked I needed a doughnut! And I need to see Morelli so I can sit on his stupid-ass head! He didn't just hurt his girlfriend; he hurt my best friend and nobody gets away with that!"

I waited until she had calmed down. "Morelli is in a holding cell at Rangeman." I dug into my pocket and pulled out key card. I handed it to her. "If there's anything left of him, you can go over."

"Great." Lula smiled. "This is excellent. I'm going over right now and give that son-of-a-bitch a piece of my mind." She turned and sashayed towards her car before turning to look over her shoulder at me. "Tell Stephanie that I'll be over to visit her after I'm done."

I nodded as I made my own way to my car. "I'll let Tank know you're on your way."

It baffled me how fast news could spread. It made me wonder how Stephanie was coping with it all knowing she was the current hot topic, but if the idea of Lula being alone with Morelli made _me_ smile, it was sure to bring one to Stephanie too.

It was 15 minutes to 11 by the time I walked into Stephanie's room. She was watching TV and I noticed her eyes were red and puffy while her cheeks were dirty with tear stains.

" _Babe."_

She looked at me and smiled. "Hey."

I sat down on the chair next to her bed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." She cringed a little. "I kind of panicked when you weren't here, but Bobby said you went back to Rangeman and promised that you'd be back."

I nodded. "I had to… _see Morelli._ " I held up the bakery box. "And get you some happy food."

A grin ignited on her face. "Boston Creams?"

I opened the box. She picked one out and took a chunk out of it. She moaned and licked her lips. " _Cripes._ After that oat meal the nurse gave me, this is liked fried creamy gold."

It made my heart swell to see her smiling again as I placed the box on the night stand. "I ran into Lula earlier. She's on her way to see him too."

She looked at me. "Anything else I should know?"

"There was an angry mob waiting for him early this morning: 9 of my men- _and Ella._ "

Her smile brightened. "Them plus Lula? I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch."

We spent most of the day watching the TV. I sat on the bed next to my Babe with my arm around her.

We were silently watching an old soap opera when the sound of heels clicking against the floor echoed down the hall and Lula appeared at the doorway. In one hand she held a large brown teddy bear wearing a red shirt that said _get well soon_ and a bakery box in the other. Her large red handbag hung on her arm, swinging back and forth like a wrecking ball.

" _Steph…"_ She said softly, walking into the room looking as though she was unsure of what to do.

I moved off the bed as Stephanie sat up and held her arms out. Lula rushed over, dumped the presents at the foot of the bed before enveloping her into a tight hug.

A full minute had passed until they finally pulled away from each other. "I did it you know. I sat on that motherfucker's head. Tank had to pull me off of him on account that he didn't suffocate since he ain't any good to us dead."

"I'm sorry I missed that." Stephanie laughed.

Lula grinned at her. She picked up the box and handed it to her. "I might have gone a little crazy on the price, but I've had hospital food before and after what happened I don't want you surviving on no oat meal and Jell-O." She glanced at me. "It's to go with the doughnuts."

 _The woman had the nose of a bloodhound._

Stephanie opened the box which contained a large chocolate cake. Her eyes filled the same desire when she looked at me in some situations. She looked at Lula. "You're the best friend ever!"

Lula grinned as she rummaged through her handbag to pull out a packet of plastic picnic forks. She handed one to Stephanie before offering me one which I declined.

"Connie is going to come over tonight after work. She said she'll bring over a cluck-in-a-bucket, too."

Her face lit up again. "Great. I need all the comfort food I can get."

My phone vibrated and Tank's caller ID flashed on the screen. I stepped out the room, leaving them both alone with the cake.

"Yo."

"Boss," Tank answered. "Officer Gazzara is here. We informed the PD after everybody was finished with Morelli. He wants to know if Stephanie is capable for _…well..._ you know. That old couple have already given their statements and we've shown him the photos from Bobby."

I pressed my lips together as I thought this over. "I'll ask her. If she doesn't want to, then she doesn't want to. The evidence of the injuries should be enough. I'll call back."

I hung up and took a deep breath as I went back into the room. Stephanie's eyes immediately locked with mine as though her spidey senses picked up the change in my mood.

"What the matter?" She asked.

I told her about Gazzara.

Her face paled as she bit her lower lip. "Will I have to see Joe?"

"Not if you don't want to, Babe. He ought to understand."

I could see the cogs turning in her head. "Can Eddie come here?"

I nodded. "I'll get Tank to drive him over."

Less than half an hour later, Gazzara came in while Tank stood outside by the door.

Gazzara's eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath. He hefted a sigh as he pulled Stephanie into a hug. "Stephanie…I'm so sorry…I…I…I couldn't believe it…"

She looked nervously at him. "I don't want to see Morelli ever again…But…but I don't want him to think he'll get off with this either…"

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "All you have to do is give a statement. We already have 2 from Mr. and Mrs. Geary."

Stephanie swallowed. Her eyes began to water as she nodded. "Ok, that's good."

Gazzara looked at me. "Tankgave me some papersthat your company medic gave you. You'll have to give a statement as well, Ranger."

I nodded, admiring his subtlety. "Understood."

"And I saw Morelli after his _nasty accidents_. Nice work."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He looked back at Stephanie, studying her cheek. "Did Morelli give you that bruise?"

She nodded.

Gazzara glanced at her plastered leg. "We'll wait until you've been discharged from hospital. You need time to relax."

 _10 weeks later…_

I stepped into my apartment, removing my tie and jacket as I did.

My Babe was sitting on the couch, watching the T.V with a bowl of M&Ms on her lap. She looked up at me, worried.

"…Well?"

I gave her a warm smile. "I'll put it this way; his parole officer isn't even born yet."

Stephanie let her head fall back against the couch and let out a shaky breath. She closed her eyes. " _Thank God…"_

"We won't be seeing him for a long time, Babe." I sat down beside her and placed my lips against her neck. "Your mother was disappointed. She was hoping they'd let her pull the switch."

A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She opened her eyes to look at me. She held up a candy between a thumb and forefinger. "M&M?"

I allowed the exception to my diet as I took the sweet with my mouth. I placed the bowl onto the coffee table before pulling her on to my lap.

"Grandma texted me. She's wants to know if we're up for Sunday dinner again." She said as I nuzzled her neck.

"Did she promise to control herself?" I asked, kissing her jaw.

She giggled. "That goes without saying."


	3. 2 and a half years later

"Hey Morelli."

Morelli looked up as Eddie Gazzara glared blankly at him through the bars, his arms folded. He had an envelope in his hand. He wasn't wearing his police uniform.

"Gazzara." He replied bluntly. "Still hate my guts, I take it."

Eddie scoffed. "It's not just me. The whole Burg wants your balls. I'd castrate you right here and now, but I want to keep my job."

Morelli narrowed his eyes at him. "Why are you here then? Visiting hours ended over an hour ago."

"I just came to give you this." He said, handing him the envelope. "It's from Stephanie. I said I'd save her a few bucks on gas and postage by delivering it straight to you."

This sparked Morelli's curiosity. He took the envelope which had already been opened.

"Well, see ya." Eddie said. And he left.

A lump formed in Morelli's throat. He hadn't seen Stephanie in over a year. When she didn't appear at the court house, he knew there was no chance of rekindling their relationship.

He struggled to swallow as he pulled out several sheets of folded A4 sized paper.

He unfolded the stack and began to read.

 _Joe,_

 _First of all, I want you to know that this is the last time you'll ever hear from me. I'll never forgive you for what you did- or for how you treated me for that matter._

 _In case you didn't know, I named our son_ _ **Harry,**_ _after my Grandpa Mazur. The whole Burg and everyone at Rangeman attended his funeral. Some of the neighbours even contributed to help pay for his grave and the service._

Underneath was a picture of a small gravestone shaped into a teddy bear. Carved in cursive were the words: _Here lies Harry Plum, a gift from God born sleeping._

Ignoring the stab at his heart, Morelli read on.

 _A couple of months later, Ranger and I became an official couple and it wasn't long until he proposed to me. Of course, I said yes._

 _The wedding was beautiful, Joe. It was everything I thought we'd have- but better. We got married at the Sacred Heart Church and all of our friends and family attended. Ranger's brother, Pablo, was his best man. Connie and Lula were my bridesmaids with Valerie as my Maid of Honour. My nieces and Ranger's daughter, Julie, were the flower girls._

Beneath the writing, Stephanie had added a photo of her and Manoso. She was wearing a white off-the-shoulder gown with embroidered silver hearts over the bust and along the hem. Her curls were pinned on top of her head, finished off with a diamond tiara and a veil that went down to her waist.

Manoso was wearing a traditional black tuxedo with a red rose pinned to his lapel. He had his arms wrapped around her waist with her hands resting on his shoulders. They were both gazing into each other's eyes.

This was the first time Morelli had ever seen any emotion on Manoso's face other than his usual cold stare and poker face. It was replaced with warmth and love towards the woman he held close to him.

 _After what you did, I lost all hope of being able to have kids again. But I was proven wrong a year after the wedding. On the 17_ _th_ _July, I gave birth to triplets! 2 boys and a girl._

 _From Julie to Ranger, we named them Emma Edna Rosa after our grandmothers, Pepe Gabriel Ricardo after Ranger and his father and grandfather, and Leontios Harrold Francis after my dad, grandfather and their half-brother._

She had included another photograph of her, Manoso, and Julie. Each of them held one of the new born triplets.

It irked him how much Julie resembled her father, as did the babies. The new born she cradled was wrapped in a pink blanket- her half-sister who had a mop of black curls.

Even after who-knows-how-many hours of labour, Stephanie's smile was big and bright, bringing out the crystal blue in her eyes as she held a yellow bundle in her arms.

Manoso never looked happier. His smile could have made a thousand hearts swoon as he beamed down at his new born son who reached out to him from the blue blanket.

 _You could probably imagine that their christening was a handful. It was, but it was great. We had the ceremony at the Sacred Heart Church, too._

 _Mary-Lou and Lenny are Emma's Godparents, Connie and Lula are Pepe's Godmothers, and Tank is Leo's Godfather._

 _Both of our Moms and my Grandmother bought Emma's christening dress and the boys' suits. We had the after party at Ranger's parents' house and his entire side of the family catered the whole thing. Dad surprised all of us by buying the cake himself._

The final photo was of them, the kids and their godparents. Mary-Lou and her husband, Lenny, stood holding Emma who was wearing a pure white satin dress covered with frills, and a flower headband that emphasised her curls.

Both the boys wore matching white 3 piece suits. Leo sat on Tank's shoulder, smiling broadly while his brother was held by his godmother's who had their cheeks pressed against his.

Manoso and Stephanie stood in front of the cake. Stephanie stood poised with a knife in hand as she posed for the picture, ready to cut the first piece.

The cake was impressive. It was made with 3 tiers. The top tier was pink, the middle was yellow and the bottom was blue. All the triplet's names were written in white swirly icing on each tier with the date of their christening.

 _In case you're wondering, Bob has become the new Rangeman mascot and the guard dog for the kids. Everybody loves him- especially the kids- and of course he loves anybody who feeds him._

 _You always told me that Ranger was no good for me. How he would never give me what I wanted- or needed- that you could, how he was a criminal/thug who killed people and would put my life in constant danger, or how he just wouldn't be able to make me happy._

 _But you were wrong._

 _I'm happy now, Joe._

 _I have a doting husband, 3 beautiful children, a gorgeous step-daughter, great in-laws, great friends, and a great job at Rangeman._

 _I'm so much happier with Ranger than I was with you._ _ **You**_ _tried to change me into something I wasn't far too many times. Ranger loves me just the way I am and it wasn't until you killed our unborn child that I finally came to my senses that you and I should never have been together at all._

 _I'll never understand why you acted the way you did. You know I was willing to the tie the knot with you whether I was pregnant or not. You knew that I would never let you raise another man's child. You had more than enough chances to marry me and be a father, but that's never going to happen to you now._

 _You've lost everything._

 _Don't expect us to meet again-_ _ **ever**_ _._

 _Stephanie._

Letting the paper fall from his hands, Morelli let out a breath of air.

Stephanie was right. He didn't know what he had until he had lost it.

Even after he had taken advantage of her at the tender age of 16, Stephanie had put up with his crap and tantrums more than his own mother was willing to tolerate.

She had been more than patient with his temper and jealousy. She believed they had a chance of starting a marriage as well as a family.

And yet, he lost her to the man he hated.

* * *

 **I almost didn't submit. After I posted the first chapter I started writing this, but after I got a lot of requests from people who wanted to know what happened after Morelli got his behind dragged to Rangeman, I decided Ranger's POV had to be submitted.  
**


End file.
